The present invention relates to a damper, and more particularly to a damper root ring for a bellows type expansion joint.
Bellows type expansion joints are often utilized in piping and ducting systems adjacent to an unstable flow regime. Fluids which flow along internal convolutions of the bellows expansion joint may produce flow disturbances. One type of flow disturbance is flow induced vortex shedding. Flow induced vortex shedding is an unsteady flow that may occur at certain fluid flow velocities. The flow disturbances and structural response may result in feedback which may cause large displacements adjacent the bellows convolutions and high cycle fatigue. Over a period of time the fatigue may ultimately produce failure in the bellows type expansion joint.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a damper to minimize undesirable structural response in a bellows type expansion joint.